The invention relates to an examination table for a urological X-ray examination apparatus comprising a patient support platform capable of shadow-free irradiation, resting on a frame, comprising two support rails for the mounting of accessories, and comprising means for collecting outflowing contrast medium.
In the case of X-ray examination apparatus, it is generally conventional to fabricate the patient support platform of the examination table from plywood panels. Support rails are screwed onto these plywood plates, on the emplacement surface for the patient, at the two longitudinal edges, and support rails contain a longitudinal groove which widens toward the interior. Accessory parts, such as leg holders, arm holders, stands for droppers, etc., can be attached in the support rails. In utilizing patient support platforms of this type for urological X-ray examination apparatus, it is considered disadvantageous that outflowing rinsing (or flushing) fluid and contrast medium run into the cracks between the patient support platform and the screwed-on support rails, as well as into the grooves of the support rails, and can only be removed therefrom with great difficulty.
From the German Gebrauchsmuster 1,629,669, it is already known, to this end, to introduce a U-shaped auxiliary frame into the longitudinally extending support rails of the patient support platform. The open side of this auxiliary frame is closed by an elastic rubber band. A wax-like cloth is inserted into this auxiliary frame. The patient to be examined is situated with his posterior on the wax-like cloth such that the rubber band of the auxiliary frame rests against the back. The slip-on auxiliary frame thus prevents rinsing (or flushing) fluid or outflowing contrast medium from being able to spread over the entire patient support platform. However, it is considered disadvantageous that an additional accessory part has thus been brought about which, following every examination, must be withdrawn from the support rails of the patient support platform, cleansed, and stowed away somewhere. In addition, this additional auxiliary frame cannot prevent the grooves in the support rails from becoming soiled if rinsing fluid or contrast medium is splashed out or inadvertently spilled.